Naruto Namikaze, héritier du Yondaïme
by Ashaika
Summary: Naruto vient de vaincre Nagato, et découvre des rouleaux appartenant à son père. Il décide de devenir plus fort en se faisant un allié, et une nouvelle équipe
1. Chapter 1

-Je crois en toi, Uzumaki Naruto...

Telles avaient été les dernières paroles du dernier possesseur du Rinnegan, à son successeur en tant que disciple du Sannin Jiraya. Le fils du Yondaïme avait fini par rentrer à son village ou l'attendait une foule de gens qui l'acclamèrent pendant plusieurs heures, avant qu'il ne soit finalement soigné. Et désormais, le jeune blond, le dernier ermite aux crapauds était allongé sur la tête en pierre sensé représenter son illustre père, Minato Namikaze, aussi connu comme l'Eclair Jaune de Konoha, ce qui lui a valu d'être nommé Yondaïme Hokage.

-Alors, c'est ca d'être aimé par son village...Un village qui ne m'a pourtant vu que comme un démon pendant trop longtemps, alors que beaucoup devaient savoir que j'étais aussi le fils du Yondaïme Hokage.

Naruto était en pleine réflexion depuis quelques heures, bien avant que la nuit ne commence à tomber, et ne cessait de toucher l'objet de ses questions : Un rouleau qui ressemblait étrangement à ceux que le Sannin aux grenouilles utilisaient, à la seule différence que celui-ci était marqué au symbole de sa famille, les Namikaze. Si Naruto n'osait l'ouvrir, c'est qu'il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait y trouver. Mais finalement, le blond se releva, et décida d'ouvrir le rouleau, qui ne comportait aucune écriture à proprement parler, mais uniquement des sceaux, comme ceux qu'utilisaient certains ninja pour stocker leurs affaires.

-Carnets...Rouleaux...Armes...C'est à croire que mon...père savait qu'il allait mourir cette nuit là, on dirait qu'il a scellé toutes ces affaires ici. Heureusement que Jiraya-Senseï m'a donné les bases pour le Fuinjutsu .

En effet, lors de son entraînement avec le Sannin, Naruto n'avait pas fait que travailler sur ce qu'il connaissait comme le Rasengen ou l'utilisation du Kage Bushin, mais avait appris également plusieurs autres choses, comme les bases du Fuinjutsu. Et étant donné que son maître avait également été celui de son père, Naruto savait donc exactement comment fonctionnait ce type de sceau, et s'empressa de passer un peu de son sang sur le kanji des carnets. Et dans un « pouf » caractéristique, le blond vit un carnet apparaître, avec le nom de son père sur la couverture. Les mains tremblantes, le _jinchūriki_ le ramassa et se décida à l'ouvrir, et tombe alors sur un feuillet qui lui est adressé...

_Mon petit Naruto,_

_Au moment où j'écris cette lettre, le temps presse...Kyubi, le démon renard à neuf queues attaque le village, et tu viens de naître. J'ai pu créer un clone de moi-même afin de préparer ton héritage qui doit t'être remis lorsque tu seras en âge de comprendre. Tu dois aussi savoir que je n'avais pas le choix pour le Shiki Fuujin...aucun autre sceau n'aurait permis de contenir ce démon, et aucun autre enfant ne pourrait résister aussi bien que toi...tu es un enfant du clan Uzumaki par ta mère, qui ont une grande particularité concernant les démons à queues. De plus, tu as hérité d'une grande quantité de chakra, et tu seras un héros pour le village. Ta mère s'appelle Kushina Uzumazi, et est encore vivante à l'heure où j'écris, j'espère qu'elle t'aura élevé comme nous l'aurions fait à deux._

_Etant donné que le Shiki Fuujin devrait me condamner, je te confie les rouleaux de notre famille, les Namikaze, ainsi que quelques techniques que j'ai moi-même inventé, mais ton parrain te les aura enseigné je pense. Je te fais confiance mon fils, je sais que tu deviendras un grand Shinobi._

_Minato Namikaze, Yondaïme Hokage. _

-Papa...Je ne t'en veut plus...J'ai compris maintenant, et je te jure que je serais le meilleur Shinobi, et je suivrais mon nindo! Hurla le jeune ninja en brandissant son poing en l'air, comme il le faisait dans sa jeunesse. Avant que tout ne devienne noir autour de lui, et qu'il ne sente l'humidité sous ses pieds.

-Ahahah Gamin...Tu n'as pas changé...Toujours à croire que tu comptes pour quelqu'un. Tu as du oublier que ton cher père t'as enfermé en moi. Que tu as été insulté, haï et trainé dans la boue par tous ces villageois à cause de lui.

Naruto s'était retrouvé devant Kyubi, de retour bien dans sa cage après l'intervention du père du blond durant le combat contre Nagato. Le démon ne semblait pas avoir été affaibli par la confrontation, et avait retrouvé son mordant habituel, avant d'arrêter sa tirade devant le regard de son hôte.

-Kyubi...tu as été manipulé à ma naissance non?

Dire que le démon était choqué serait un euphémisme. Le plus grand des Bijuu s'immobilisa complétement, ses neufs queues ne battant même plus pendant quelques secondes avant qu'une aura rouge ne commence à voleter autour de lui, et qu'il ne se déchaîne sur Naruto, hurlant toute sa rage :

**-OUI JE ME SUIS FAIT DOMINER, GAMIN! PAR CE VULGAIRE HUMAIN QUI SE CROIT TOUT PUISSANT AVEC CETTE PUPILLE! ET TU ES TELLEMENT FAIBLE QUE JE NE POURRAIS PAS ME VENGER DE CE CLAN MAUDIT ET DE UCHIWA MADARA!**

Le démon cessa ensuite sa débauche de puissance lorsqu'il vit que son hôte, contrairement à ses précédentes visites n'avait aucune once de peur en lui, et ne semblait pas avoir été atteint par son chakra qu'il avait projeté tout autour de sa prison. Et sa surprise ne put qu'augmenter lorsque le blond s'approcha de lui jusqu'à se présenter aux portes du Sceau sans faiblir et qu'il lui demanda

-Pour tuer cet homme tu vas devoir m'aider Kyubi. Pas en me donnant ta puissance, mais en faisant une alliance avec moi! J'ai les moyens de devenir fort, tu as les moyens de m'y aider, alors que dis-tu?

-Tu me fais rire Gamin...Mais tu as montré que tu pouvais me défier...Très bien, je vais t'aider...Mais en échange, tu devras me laisser sortir de temps en temps pour tes combats.

La proposition était tentante pour Naruto, mais le risque de traitrise était important de la part du démon. Mais d'un côté, le blond savait qu'ils avaient le même but, et que Kyubi seul ne pourrait vaincre Madara, à cause de son Sharingan. Sasuke en avait fait les preuves au repaire d'Orochimaru.

-Très bien, Kyubi. Tant que tu n'essaies plus d'obtenir mon corps par la force, notre pacte tient. Aujourd'hui, Naruto Uzumaki est mort. Mais Naruto Namikaze est né, et je suivrai mon nindo!


	2. Chapter 2

-Naruto? Tu étais là, je te cherchais partout...

Hatake Kakashi était une des victimes de Pain lors de l'attaque du village, mais était avant tout le second senseï de Naruto, le capitaine de l'ancienne équipe 7. Les cheveux gris, le bandeau cachant son œil gauche doté du Sharingan, l'homme était un des plus puissants Jounin de Konoha, le ninja copieur.

Mais il était avant tout un maître qui était extrêmement fier de son élève, qui l'avait largement surpassé. Car après tout, la nouvelle génération surpasse toujours l'ancienne.

-Ah, c'est vous Kakashi-senseï...Je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir avant quelques jours après la scène de ce matin, déclara le blond.

En effet, le ninja copieur s'était fait littéralement écraser par le clan Akimichi, qui était venu en nombre pour le remercier d'avoir sauvé Chôji et son père contre leur adversaire. Même si il était revenu à la vie grâce à la technique du possesseur du Rinnegan, le ninja copieur s'était sacrifié pour les deux ninjas et l'avait payé de sa vie sur le moment. Et les accolades avaient été nombreuses, et par des personnes de la corpulence du clan Akimichi, le pauvre Kakashi avait été écrasé sous les remerciements, littéralement.

-Et bien comme tu le vois je suis là. Tu étais toi aussi dans un sale état il y a quelques jours, après le combat. Et depuis tu t'isoles, tu n'es même pas revenue voir Tsunade-sama depuis son réveil.

A la grande surprise des médics-nin du village de la feuille, la dernière des Sannins s'étaient reveillée quelques heures après le retour de Naruto, mais restait toujours assez faible, ayant utilisé une quantité de chakra énorme pour protéger les habitants de Konoha lors de l'attaque destructrice de l'ancien leader d'Âme. Mais heureusement, son état n'est que temporaire jusqu'à ce que la princesse des limaces ne retrouve son taux normal de chakra, soit quelques jours.

-Oui, je dois aller voir Godaïme-Sama sous peu Kakashi-senseï. Mais je devais réflechir à ce que je devais faire maintenant que le village a été détruit. J'ai vaincu l'homme qui a tué Ero-Sennin, je lui ai montré que notre senseï avait toujours cru en lui, et il a ressuscité tous les morts mais...je n'ai aucune satisfaction à le savoir mort. Naruto se retourna vers Kakashi brusquement et celui-ci put voir les larmes qui coulaient le long des joues de son élève

-Vous savez, il ne recherchait que la paix lui aussi! Son village a aussi été détruit par la guerre, ses amis ont été tués et il voulait juste que le monde soit en paix! Comme Ero-Sennin et Yondaïme-Sama!

-Yondaïme-Sama? Comment peut-tu savoir ce que le Yondaïme désirait, Naruto?

Bien que le ninja copieur était au courant du lien de parenté qui unissait les deux hommes, il ne savait pas que le secret avait été révélé à Naruto, et ce de la plus étrange des façon lors de sa transformation en Kyubi. Ce secret était classifié de rang S dans le village, et seules quelques personnes étaient au courant de l'identité des parents de Naruto. Les trois membres du conseil, l'Hokage et les proches du Yondaïme avant sa mort.

-J'ai pu lui parler. Lors de ma transformation en Kyubi, lors du combat contre ce Pain. Au moment où Hinata venait de se faire tuer...J'ai perdu le contrôle et j'allais retirer le sceau du Yondaime, quand celui-ci est apparu à l'intérieur de moi. Il m'a permis de refermer le sceau et nous avons parlé...Il m'a dit qui il était pour moi...qu'il était mon...père. Mais je suppose que vous le saviez, comme la plupart des adultes je pense.

Si Kakashi fut surpris au moment où Naruto lui annonça qu'il avait failli libérer le Kyubi volontairement, il le fut d'autant plus au moment où le blond lui annonça connaître sa filiation avec son ancien maître. Le Yondaïme avait donc prévu un tel cas de figure, le ninja copieur était clairement étonné encore une fois par son défunt senseï.

-Et j'ai retrouvé ceci dans les décombres... termina l'hôte du démon renard en montrant le rouleau qui se trouvait devant lui.

-Quel est ce rouleau Naruto? Du moins que contient-il vu que je vois quelques sceaux de stockage sur le long? D'ailleurs, ils sont différents de ceux que je connais...Des sceaux de sang? Ne me dis pas que... commença Kakashi avant de se faire interrompre par le blond

-Si, c'est un rouleau qui appartenait à mon père, détailla le nouveau Sennin. Il m'a laissé un carnet que je commençais à lire et où il m'a expliqué les détails de cette nuit là...celle où ils sont morts. Il a crée un Kage Bunshin pour rassembler ces affaires et les sceller dans ce parchemin...pour mon héritage.

C'en était manifestement trop pour Kakashi, qui avait déjà eu la surprise d'apprendre que son disciple avait pu parler avec son maître, mais savoir que celui-ci avait pu réunir ses possessions avant de mourir pour les transmettre était …

-Totalement fou...Nous pensions que le Kyubi avait détruit la maison de tes parents et tout ce qu'elle contenait. Mais visiblement, ton père a pensé à tout malgré les circonstances. Ce que tu possède désormais sont des objets d'une grande valeur Naruto. Ta mère venait d'un grand clan et ton père avait crée ses propres techniques originelles. Dont une que tu as déjà maitrisée, le...

-..Rasengan, oui. On peut même dire que je l'ai complété Kakashi-Sensei. Et avec ma nouvelle technique, je peut l'utiliser sans risque pour moi, pas comme la dernière fois. Mais je dois encore m'améliorer, pour sauver Sasuke et accomplir ce pourquoi mon père, Jiraya-Sensei et son autre disciple.

Devant Kakashi, Naruto le regardait d'un air confiant, ses yeux bleus étaient remplis d'une détermination sans faille que le ninja copieur n'avait vu qu'une autre fois. Et cette fois-là avait été lors de la dernière grande guerre ninja lorsque son sensei avait mené une offensive mortelle seul contre tous. Et tout ce que pu voir Naruto fut l'oeil visible du ninja argenté qui montra son sourire, montrant l'approbation du senseï à son ancien disciple.

-Que dirais-tu de reprendre l'entraînement dans les prochains jours Naruto? Je pourrais peut-être t'aider avec les rouleaux de ton père, après tout il a été mon senseï et je l'ai vu se battre avec la plupart de ses techniques. Proposa le ninja copieur.

-Vous ne m'aviez pas dit ça Kakashi-sensei! Mon père vous a entraîné et vous avez donc voulu m'entraîner?

-En fait, ton père m'a acceuilli lorsque le mien est mort et que je me suis retrouvé seul, comme toi. Après sa mort, j'ai voulu te prendre avec moi, mais en tant qu'ANBU et proche du Yondaïme, le conseil ne m'a pas autorisé à m'occuper du jinchuriki de Kyubi.

-Le conseil? Cette bande de vieux croutons?

**Le Naruto que je connais est de retour, ouf. Il n'est pas soudainement devenu plus intelligent après tout ça.**

Kakashi décida de s'asseoir face à Naruto, qui s'était assis entre temps, avant de commencer quelques explications.

-En fait, ces trois personnes sont des anciens membres de l'équipe du Sandaïme Hokage, et le dernier est un ancien candidat au poste du Sandaïme. A eux trois, ils ont le pouvoir de contrecarrer les pouvoirs de l'Hokage, et ne sont jamais privés de le contredire. Seul ton père a réussi à leur faire garder la place qui est la leur. Mais ils se sont opposés farouchement à certaines décisions du Sandaïme, puis à celle de Godaïme-Sama. Maintenant que tu connais ton ascendance, essaie de la garder secrète un temps, pour que tu puisse être à l'abri de ces trois-là. On ne sait jamais ce qu'ils peuvent faire, surtout à un jinchuriki, en plus fils de l'Hokage qui a scellé le bijuu.

-D'accord. Merci Kakashi-senseï. Je ne comptais de toute façon pas le dire à tout le monde...Pour mon père. Les villageois sont pour la plupart déjà aux courants je suppose, mais n'ont vu en moi que le démon Kyubi. Et les autres ne le croiraient pas.

Le blond avait paru triste lors de sa réponse, ce qui étonna son senseï, qui ne l'avait que rarement connu sans son éternel sourire. Mais visiblement, son élève avait décidé de laisser tomber le masque après les évènements des dernières semaines. Après tout, il en avait bien le droit, le blond venait de perdre son parrain avec qui il était parti plusieurs années, venait de découvrir ses origines et sortait de son premier réel combat à mort.

-Tu ne dois pas t'en faire Naruto. Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé dernièrement, ca m'étonnerait que la mentalité des villageois ne change pas. Après tout, tu as sauvé le village et sans toi, nous serions en train de creuser des tombes pour nos morts. Sans toi..et bien je ne serais plus là Naruto.

Ces quelques paroles firent grand effet chez Naruto, qui n'avait pas vraiment réalisé le fait qu'il avait sauvé le village, et une grande partie des habitants de celui-ci. En effet, à son retour après le départ de Konan, le pauvre genin était dans un état second, et s'était retrouvé soulevé par les villageois qui fêtaient sa victoire. Mais pour lui, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un élan de joie temporaire avant que toutes ces personnes ne se rappellent qui il était, le démon de Konoha, Kyubi.

-J'ai beaucoup aidé ces derniers temps dans la reconstruction du village Naruto. Et crois-moi, presque personne ne parle de l'apparition de Kyubi durant le combat. On ne se rappelle que de ton grand combat contre Pain, et de la façon dont tu as sauvé Tsunade-sama. Et maintenant, tu sais que tu es le fils du plus grand Ninja qui a foulé le sol de ce village.

-Oui mais...je veut suivre la volonté de mon père, celle de Ero-Sennin...Je veut faire en sorte qu'un jour la paix arrive...Mais je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable. Et il faut aussi sauver Sasuke...détruire l'Akatsuki...

-Naruto, tu es devenu un des plus puissants ninja du village. Tu ne t'en rend pas compte, mais tu as vaincu un adversaire bien plus fort que moi par exemple. Je n'ai eu à me battre que contre un de ces corps, et tu l'as vaincu entièrement à toi tout seul. En maîtrisant le mode ermite de Jiraya-sama, tu es devenu d'un tout autre niveau. Mais si cela ne te rassure pas, tu peut continuer à t'entraîner. Après tout, si ton père t'a prépare tout ça, tu devrais pouvoir devenir un ninja exceptionnel, et le surpasser.

Comme lors de son entraînement pour le maîtrise du RasenShuriken, la confiance de Naruto fut remontée à bloc avec les mots que son senseï avait choisi...Surpasser son père, le Yondaïme Hokage. Et le venger, se venger d'Uchiwa Madara.

-Vous savez qui a provoqué l'attaque de Kyubi, Senseï? Demande le blond en se tournant vers le ninja argenté

-Non. A l'époque, nous avons tous été emmené à l'écart du village pour en protéger les habitants. Du coup, nous n'avons pas pu suivre le combat de mon maître.

Repensant à ce que tu lui avais dit son père au sujet de cet inconnu, et à la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec Kyubi, Naruto commença à trouver le fil de l'histoire. En effet, son père lui avait appris que l'homme masqué qu'ils avaient du combattre lors de la mission pour trouver Sasuke était le même homme qui avait attaqué le village cette nuit-là. Et selon Kyubi c'était...

-Uchiwa Madara. L'homme qui a attaqué le village cette nuit-là. Annonça le blond, surprenant le ninja copieur. Mon père m'a prévenu que l'homme qui avait attaqué le village avait un masque en forme de spirale, comme celui que nous avons rencontré pendant la mission sur Sasuke. Et en parlant au Kyubi, j'ai pu apprendre que l'homme qui l'avait manipulé était ce Madara.

Le ninja au Sharingan s'était figé aux paroles de son élève, en pensant à ce que tout cela impliquait. Un autre Uchiwa était vivant, et sans doute le plus puissant qu'il n'est jamais existé. Après tout, il avait été en concurrence pour le poste de Shodaïme Hokage.

-Si c'est vrai, l'ennemi est bien plus puissant que nous ne le croyions Naruto. Et dire que Sasuke les a rejoints...

-QUOI? Vous venez de dire quoi Kakashi-Senseï? Sur Sasuke!

-Des ninjas de Kumo sont arrivés au village aujourd'hui, pour venir voir notre Hokage, Naruto. Ils étaient porteurs d'une bien triste nouvelle. Sasuke a été vu avec le manteau de l'Akatsuki dernièrement, avec d'autres personnes.

Naruto s'était effondré au sol en entendant cela, ses jambes tremblotantes ne le soutenaient plus...L'Akatsuki cherchait à s'emparer de tous les Bijuus, et si Sasuke avait du se battre à Kumo, ca voulait dire que...

-Il s'est battu avec un jinchuriki c'est ca? Je ne peut pas le croire. Il doit être manipulé. Après tout, ce Madara dont parle mon père était un Uchiwa non? Et on l'a vu avec le manteau de l'Akatsuki! Il doit forcément manipuler Sasuke!

-On ne sait pas Naruto...Tsunade-Sama essaie de régler cela avec les envoyés du Raikage, mais ce n'est pas simple. Mais si je suis venu içi, ce n'est pas pour t'apprendre cette nouvelle. Je sais que tu es devenu très fort avec le mode ermite de Jiraya-sama, sûrement plus fort que beaucoup de ninjas du village comme je te l'ai dit. Mais je voulais te proposer de continuer ton entraînement. Surtout avec ce que t'as légué ton père, tu as beaucoup à faire, et j'aimerais continuer à t'aider.

La réaction de Naruto ne se fit pas attendre, et celui-ci se leva pour faire face à Kakashi, le regardant dans les yeux:

-Je dois devenir plus fort pour suivre mon nindo, quand est-ce qu'on commence Kakashi-senseï?

Un sourire apparût sous le masque du ninja copieur, amusé de la réaction de son élève. Et surtout, impatient de pouvoir l'aider à réaliser son rêve, de suivre la trace de son père le Yondaïme Hokage.


	3. Chapter 3

Pouf, pouf, pouf...

Un énorme nuage de fumée fit son apparition sur le terrain d'entraînement numéro quarante-deux, entourant progressivement les deux silhouettes qui s'y trouvaient. L'une d'elle ne tarda pas à s'effondrer, rattrapé de justesse par la seconde.

- Tu en as encore un peu trop fait Naruto, mais ta vitesse de progression est phénoménale.

-Je peux encore m'entraîner, Kakashi-sen... affirma le blond, tout en tentant de se relever, avant de finalement se laisser chuter au sol.

Reprenant sa respiration difficilement, le blond tentait de se remettre debout. Sous sa cape de Gama-Sennin, le blond ne portait plus qu'un simple tee-shirt noir qui ne recouvrait pas ses bras. Bras qui portaient les traces de quelques coupures, comme faites par une lame. Mais elles disparurent bientôt, guéries par le pouvoir curatif du démon renard.

Kakashi, puisque c'était lui, secoua la tette, tout en replaçant son bandeau frontal sur son Sharingan. Afin de vérifier les progrès de Naruto, il avait passé la fin de la séance d'entraînement à analyser ses mouvements pour vérifier son travail. En effet, le blond devait réaliser certains mouvements bien spécifiques ainsi qu'une manipulation du chakra parfaite à certains moments. Ce que le sharingan permettait de contrôler assez facilement.

-Non, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Tu as certes encore du chakra, mais il serait dangereux pour toi d'apprendre encore de nouvelles choses aujourd'hui. Tu as débuté l'entraînement depuis dix heures avec cinq cents clones. Cela équivaut à cinq milles heures d'efforts.

-Mais je dois progresser ! L'Akatsuki a déjà détruit le village une fois, si je ne deviens pas plus fort, Madara viendra frapper, dattebayo !

Cela faisait dix jours depuis l'attaque du Pain Rikudō sur le village de Konoha, et depuis lors, Naruto et Kakashi se retrouvaient tous les matins sur ce terrain d'entraînement. Avec l'aide de son senseï, le jinchûriki de Kyubi avait repris les bases de son entraînement, afin de pouvoir étudier son héritage par la suite. Et avec sa méthode d'entraînement, il avait travaillé durant un temps qui aurait paru interminable pour n'importe quel autre homme. Toutes les bases y étaient passées: taijutsu, kenjutsu, et surtout fuuinjutsu. Mais c'était dans le ninjutsu que le blond avait le plus progressé grâce à des exercices de contrôles et changement de nature du chakra. Son affinité vent était désormais bien développé, lui permettant d'apprendre plusieurs jutsus.

- Tu n'es pas seul Naruto ! N'oublie pas que depuis l'attaque, un grand nombre d'ANBU sont de retour au village, et nous sommes parés à toute éventualité. Et tu dois avoir un peu de repos, sinon ton esprit ne pourra jamais faire le tri des informations que tu reçois lorsque tu annules tes Kage Bushins.

Détournant la tête, l'argenté pensa surtout à la réelle raison pour laquelle il voulait terminer cet entraînement un peu plus tôt.

_** Et puis, il faudrait que je rachète une collection de Icha Icha, ils ont tous été détruits lors de l'explosion **_

- Très bien, Kakashi-Senseï, mais demain, on commence de nouvelles choses. Tous mes clones ont réussi les exercices que vous m'avez donné, donc...

-Déjà ? Les exercices sur le contrôle du chakra ? Tu as réussi à …

L'argenté ne put finir sa phrase, totalement surpris par ce que son élève était en train de réaliser devant lui. Dans la main de celui-ci, un orbe bleuté parfait tournait à très haute vitesse, le tout sans créer la moindre vibration à l'extérieur de la sphère.

L'orbe bleu nécessite un contrôle absolu du chakra pour le stabiliser à ce niveau. Naruto avait réussi à palier son contrôle de chakra en utilisant un kage bushin qui se concentrait sur le maintien de la forme du chakra, tandis que lui-même insufflait la puissance à la technique. Réussir à réaliser d'une main le Rasengan montrait à quel point il avait progressé.

Dans son autre main, une technique totalement inconnue dans le monde. Inconnue car inventée récemment par Naruto Namikaze. Autour du bras droit du blond, des volutes de chakra blanc virevoltait, formant une sorte d'épée dans le prolongement de son bras. C'était une technique mortelle qui avait été inspirée par le Raikiri de son maître. C'était le même principe, mais avec une nature de chakra différente. Nul doute que le résultat serait destructeur sur un être humain.

- Et oui, j'ai finalement réussi à associer Kaze no ken avec le rasengan. Je ne peux plus vraiment progresser sur ces deux techniques, à moins de finir par réussir à créer mon RasenShuriken seul. Mais le niveau de concentration est beaucoup trop élevé pour que j'y arrive pour le moment.

Naruto portait son sourire légendaire, non peu fier de lui pour ses accomplissements. Kakashi, quand à lui s'était remis de sa surprise, restant songeur quand aux possibilités qui s'ouvraient à son élève.

_** Et dire qu'il était appelé le raté à l'académie...Ce gosse est un foutu génie du Ninjutsu, avec seulement quelques problèmes de compréhension. Le tout associé à une méthode d'entraînement unique, rien ne pourra l'arrêter **_

-Je suis sûr que tu finiras par y arriver. Après tout, tu es bien le fils de Minato-senseï. Et tu as bien mérité une récompense. Direction, Ichiraku-ramen, j'invite pour cette fois.

Les deux hommes sortirent donc du terrain d'entraînement après avoir désactivé la barrière qui les séparait du monde extérieur. Après quelques centaines de mètres rapidement parcourues, le maître et l'élève entrèrent dans le chantier de Konoha, toujours en reconstruction. De long en large, des tentes étaient dressés pour les malheureux qui n'avaient pas encore pu réintégrer leurs maisons. Mais une partie du village commençait à renaître, grâce à l'énorme travail réalisé par Yamato, porteur des gènes du Shodaime hokage. Ceux-ci lui permettaient de maîtriser le Mokuton, et donc de créer littéralement des bâtiments à base de rien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes étaient finalement arrivés devant l'échoppe de Ramen. Celle-ci avait été rénovée plus rapidement que les autres bâtiments sous la demande des villageois pour montrer leur nouvelle affection au dernier Gama-Sennin. Et celui-ci en avait vivement profité entre ses entraînements.

-Naruto ?

Entendant son prénom, l'intéressé se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec un des autres ninja de sa génération. Fidèle à lui-même, celui-ci semblait s'ennuyer à mourir.

-Tiens, Shikamaru. Tu as enfin fini ta formation ?

Suite à la grande bataille, le Nara avait décidé de se reprendre en main, n'ayant pas supporté son inutilité lors de son déroulement. Il avait donc décidé d'intégrer la formation des stratèges de Konoha, afin de pouvoir aider au mieux lorsqu'il le faudrait. Pour protéger le Roi du village.

-Oui, je viens d'en sortir. Galère...ça fait trois jours que je n'ai pas pas pu m'arrêter regarder les nuages. Et que fait maintenant le grand héros de Konoha ? Demande le brun avec le sourire.

Depuis que Naruto avait été porté en triomphe par les habitants, les membres des équipes 8 et 10 avaient pris la manie de rappeler à Naruto son statut de sauveur. Le brun s'avança dans la boutique afin de se rapprocher de son ami. Gêné par l'appellation, Naruto porta sa main à sa tête, mais finit par répondre à Shikamaru après quelques secondes.

-Entraînement, entraînement, entraînement. J'ai promis à Ero-Sennin et à deux autres personnes que j'apporterais la paix. Donc je dois être prêt à empêcher les ennemis de Konoha de nous attaquer. Et j'y arriverais !

_**Toujours cette même volonté...la volonté du feu, hein, Asuma. ** _

Même si le brun était un immense fainéant, il savait reconnaître le bien fondé des actions de Naruto. Celui-ci, en plus d'être recherché pour son statut de jinchûriki, avait désormais vaincu un ennemi redoutable en la personne de Pain. De plus, il l'avait convaincu on ne sait comment, de réparer les dégâts humains qu'il avait causés. Cela avait permis à Konoha de ne perdre qu'un de ces ninjas contre lui : Jiraya. Et avec les dernières nouvelles concernant Sasuke et cet étrange homme masqué, tout le monde devait se tenir prêt. Sortant un papier de sa poche, Shikamaru le tendit à Naruto.

- Ça ne m'étonne même pas de toi. Sinon je te cherchais pour te donner une convocation de Hokage-Sama. Tu dois t'y rendre immédiatement.

Finissant sa bouchée de ramen, le blond se saisit du papier. L'ouvrant avec précaution, le ninja découvrit une convocation chez l'Hokage, qui devait lui donner une clarification sur son statut.

-Tsunade-baa-chan veut me voir ? Elle doit encore avoir un problème avec sa livraison de Saké...Je vois pas quelle clarification il y aurait à faire. Merci beaucoup Ichiraku-san ! Salua le blond. A peine eut-il fait quelques pas dehors qu'il disparut rapidement sur les toits, esquivant la masse de villageois qui l'aurait ralenti.

Shikamaru, quand à lui se tourna vers le senseï de l'équipe sept avant de lui demander :

-Il a vraiment changé non ?

_** Toujours aussi perspicace à ce que je vois.. **_

Kakashi se retourna vers le plus intelligent des rookies, pensant à tous les changements qu'il avait pu déceler chez Naruto depuis ses débuts. Le blond était passé d'un genin versatile à un réel ninja travailleur et déterminé, d'un cancre à l'académie au statut de sauveur du village. Et le Namikaze l'avait encore plus surpris après la découverte des affaires de son père. Il s'était montré déterminé à succéder à son père au titre d'Hokage, et à maîtriser les techniques qui firent de lui le ninja le plus craint de la troisième guerre ninja.

-Comme tu peux le voir. Mais après tout, il y a de quoi...un premier combat à mort, sa transformation quasi totale en Kyubi, les villageois qui changent totalement de comportement avec lui. Qui n'aurait pas changé ?

Shikamaru se contenta de soupirer tout en regardant vers le ciel par l'ouverture du magasin. Restant dans cette position quelques secondes, il haussa les épaules en soupirant avant de répondre au jounin.

-Galère...et dire qu'il est un des plus puissants ninja du village maintenant. D'ailleurs, pourquoi avez-vous installé une barrière autour du terrain ? J'ai entendu certains jounins en parler ce matin.

Malgré le fait que Kakashi soit un des plus éminents Jounin de Konoha et le statut privilégié de Naruto dans le village, certains s'étaient plaints de la barrière séparant le terrain numéro quarante deux du reste du village. En effet, certaines personnes étaient convaincues que Naruto voulait devenir plus fort avant de relacher une nouvelle fois le démon renard, tout comme contre Pain.

- Naruto utilise une technique d'entraînement spéciale, qui dégage un très fort taux de chakra, avec des techniques...assez imposantes. Et étant donné que Sakura est désormais sous l'entière responsabilité de Tsunade-Sama, j'ai décidé de prendre l'entraînement de Naruto en main. Et c'est vraiment ce qu'il lui manquait pour devenir un ninja accompli.

- Je vois...A quel niveau le classeriez-vous Kakashi-san dans l'échelle des ninjas ?

_** Pourquoi cherche-t-il à savoir ça ? La branche stratégique aurait besoin d'une nouvelle équipe ? **_

Étant donné que Shikamaru était un des proches de Naruto, et sûrement un des futurs membres importants de la branche stratégique, Kakashi décida de lui répondre. Mais les progrès de Naruto étaient difficiles à évaluer, ce qui fit pousser un long soupir au fils de Croc Blanc.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment...lors des entraînements, Naruto n'utilise que son chakra personnel, et non pas les dernières techniques qu'il a appris avec le Senjutsu de Jiraya-Sama. Mais avec cette semaine d'entraînement, il a vraiment évolué...son contrôle de chakra a vraiment évolué, son style de combat est bien plus réfléchi...comme si il avait compris qu'il fallait vraiment analyser tout. Comme lors du combat contre cet homme de l'Akatsuki, Kakuzu. Tu n'étais pas là pour le voir, mais même si son plan n'était pas aussi élaboré qu'un des tiens, sa stratégie était parfaite. Avec tous ces changements...je pense que Naruto devrait être classé avec un rang A dans le bingo book. Tout comme certains déserteurs.

Les yeux du ninja à l'ombre mouvante s'écarquillèrent légèrement devant cette information, avant de sortir un autre morceau de papier de sa poche et le tendre à Kakashi. Visiblement, l'information était surprenante pour lui, mais il parvint à le cacher rapidement en détournant la conversation.

-Ah oui, vous êtes aussi convoqués par Hokage-Sama. Et moi aussi, donc on ferait mieux d'y aller et de rejoindre Naruto maintenant !

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit en même temps que Naruto ?

L'argenté s'était tourné rapidement vers Shikamaru, réalisant que celui-ci avait réussi à lui faire dire exactement ce qu'il voulait, tout en écartant son élève de la conversation.

-J'avais besoin d'avoir des informations pour ma première mission concernant l'unité stratégique.

_**Aussi malin que son père celui-là. Attends...une mission de l'unité stratégique ? **_

Shikamaru venait de demander beaucoup d'informations sur l'évolution de Naruto depuis la bataille contre Pain. Le fait que l'unité stratégique veuille des informations sur un seul et unique ninja ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. De plus, des informations concernant son élève déchu était parvenu au village quelques jours auparavant, donc la conclusion n'était pas dure à tirer.

-Cette mission concerne Sasuke et Naruto, c'est ça ?

Surpris par le raisonnement rapide de l'invocateur canin, le Nara manqua de glisser, se rattrapant rapidement au toit avant de répondre :

La mission concerne totalement Naruto maintenant que j'ai vos informations. Et elle concerne en partie Sasuke oui. Mais Hokage-Sama pourra bien plus vous en dire que moi. Nous sommes arrivés.

Le bâtiment de l'Hokage avait été un des premiers à être vraiment reconstruits. Cette immense bâtisse centralisait toutes les décisions relatives à Konoha, et était donc vraiment le noyau du nouveau village de Konoha. Les meilleurs utilisateurs de Doton (art de manier la terre) avaient permis à ce bâtiment d'être légèrement creusé dans la falaise, en dessous des visages des cinq Hokage. Ces cinq faces avaient d'ailleurs été abaissés pour ne plus être visible hors du cratère dans lequel se reconstruisait Konoha.

Une des premières idées de Shikamaru et Shikaku Nara après la bataille, avait été de reconstruire Konoha dans ce cratère avant de reboiser toute cette partie entre les bâtiments. Si les bâtiments restaient assez bas, l'apport d'une végétation d'arbres hauts permettrait de dissimuler toute construction. Cela permettrait enfin à Konoha d'honorer son statut de village caché.

-Moi, Jounin ? Mais je n'ai même pas passé d'examen, ttebayo !

La douce et mélodieuse voix du blond avait retenti dans les couloirs du palais, et avait faire sourire l'essentiel des personnes présentes. D'un côté, il était rassurant que Naruto ne change pas entièrement, Konoha n'aurait plus été Konoha sinon. Quand au blond, il était resté gelé dans la position de son cri, devant une Tsunade hilare devant la réaction de son protégé.


	4. Chapter 4

Au centre d'une forêt parsemée d'espaces creux, quelques arbres semblaient grandir de seconde en seconde tandis que d'autres sortaient de terre avant d'atteindre leur taille adulte en à peine quelques minutes. Habituellement, la forêt du pays du feu ne s'agrandissait pas aussi vite, mais aujourd'hui, certaines personnes en avaient décidé autrement. Au centre de cette ancienne clairière désormais repeuplée, plusieurs hommes se tenaient en cercle autour d'un autre homme, complètement à bout de souffle.

- C'est excellent, Yamato-San. Grâce à vous, ce ne sera plus qu'une question de jours pour que Konoha redore son blason de village caché du pays du feu.

Quelques jours... ou plutôt quelques semaines, selon le dénommé Yamato. Faire pousser toute une forêt sur une surface couvrant l'ancien village de Konoha n'était pas de tout repos, même pour un clone du Shodaïme Hokage, détenteur du légendaire Mokuton, l'art de faire pousser le bois. Mais tout clone qu'il était, Yamato ne disposait pas d'un patrimoine génétique suffisant pour égaler la puissance du Shodaï, qui n'aurait eu aucun mal avec cette forêt.

- On verra, Izuma-san. Il nous faudra également reconstruire le village en lui-même, et je crois que l'unité en charge des plans n'a pas encore débuté. Izuma-san était un Chunin de Konoha, dont la mission était d'accompagner Yamato pour chaque reforestation. Avec la destruction de Konoha, il était possible qu'un village ennemi ou même l'Akatsuki veuille en profiter pour achever le village de la feuille, d'où des escortes renforcées par les ninjas qui n'étaient pas envoyés en mission. Bien que seulement Chunin, Izuma était considéré comme un bon ninja et particulièrement bien en vue pour devenir Jounin. Mais cela était avant l'attaque de Pain sur le village. Durant cette attaque, le nombre de victimes avait été considérable et leur salut n'était dû qu'à une seule personne : Uzumaki Naruto, le seul ninja de Konoha qui avait pu faire face et vaincre un à un les corps de l'héritier du Rinnengan. Et le nouveau héros du village, autour de qui les rumeurs déferlaient. On le disait prétendant au titre de Hokage avant la fin de l'année en cours, héritier des Sannins, ou futur ANBU. Mais la rumeur la plus présente concernait son prétendu lien de parenté avec le Yondaïme Hokage, Namikaze Minato, le plus grand des Kages de la feuille, pour bien des ninjas.

- Au fait, Yamato-san, vous avez entendu les rumeurs concernant votre ancien élève?

Alors que personne ne voulait entendre parler du blond avant cette dernière bataille, tout le village le considérait maintenant comme un ninja surpuissant. Et avec son ancienne réputation de cancre, il était obligatoire que le nouveau Gama-Sennin ait eu un ou plusieurs professeurs exceptionnels pour compenser son handicap. De ce fait, les noms de Hatake Kakashi, Jiraya, et Yamato avaient été rendus encore plus connus dans Konoha.

Le premier était tout d'abord le fils du Croc Blanc de Konoha, ninja du même calibre des légendaires Sannins. Après la mort de son père, le jeune Kakashi avait obtenu le Sharingan d'un Uchiwa mortellement blessé durant la troisième guerre. Il avait ainsi pu développer un nouveau talent en tant que ninja, jusqu'à devenir l'homme aux milles techniques. En charge de l'équipe sept de cette promotion de Genin, l'homme masqué avait eu sous sa charge Uchiwa Sasuke, qui était considéré comme un génie avant sa désertion. Mais aussi Haruno Sakura, la dernière élève du Godaïme Hokage, et une des plus talentueuses médécins-ninjas du village. Et son dernier élève n'était autre que Uzumaki Naruto, nouvel héros de la feuille.

Le deuxième, Jiraya était sans nul doute le plus connu. Le précédent Gama-Sennin faisait partie des trois élèves du Sandaïme Hokage, connu sous le surnom des Sannins, surnom donné par Hanzo la Salamandre au terme d'un combat épique. L'ermite était un très grand ninja, dont les connaissances en Fuuijutsu était sans égal depuis la mort de son ancien élève, Namikaze Minato. Jiraya avait pris Naruto sous son aile lors de l'examen Chunin trois ans auparavant, lui apprenant des techniques comme le Kuchyose no Jutsu via un contrat avec les grenouilles, mais aussi la seconde meilleure technique du Yondaïme Hokage : le Rasengan. Le blond avait également pu partir en voyage durant plusieurs années sous la tutelle du Sennin, qui l'avait aidé à se développer en tant que ninja, mais surtout en tant qu'Homme.

Le troisième et dernier maître de Naruto était donc Yamato. Suite à une mission durant laquelle Kakashi s'épuisa complètement, l'Hokage reforma une nouvelle équipe sous la charge du Jounin au Mokuton. Celui-ci, seul homme de Konoha pouvant arrêter la colère de Kyubi à travers Naruto, permis à celui-ci de s'affranchir du pouvoir du démon renard. Et mieux encore, grâce à son pouvoir particulier sur les Bijuus, Yamato contrôla le chakra du démon afin que Naruto puisse utiliser une méthode d'apprentissage toute particulière à l'aide de ses Kage Bushins.

Autant dire que beaucoup de jeunes ninjas souhaitaient désormais devenir Genins sous la tutelle des deux ninjas encore vivants. Malheureusement pour eux, les deux étaient en mission pour le village. Kakashi, après sa discussion avec Naruto, avait décidé de devenir son professeur particulier, afin de permettre au blond d'atteindre son rêve : le poste d'Hokage. Et même si le Jinchuriki était un des ninjas les plus puissants du monde ninja, il lui restait encore une immense marge de progression qu'allait mettre à profit le fils de Croc Blanc.

Yamato, quant à lui, était le seul utilisateur de Mokuton connu dans le monde. Aux ordres de Konoha, il s'occupait d'une mission très importante, qui ne pouvait être effectuée que par lui : reboiser toute la région de Konoha pour suivre le plan de reconstruction imaginé par les Nara. Avec la région totalement reboisée dans le cratère crée par l'ennemi, les habitations pourraient être cachées sous le feuillage des arbres, qui, tout en laissant passer avec de lumière pour la vie, camoufleraient efficacement le village de la vue extérieure. De ce fait, le village honorerait son statut de village caché bien mieux qu'avant et se protégerait de potentielles attaques. Mais, pour se faire, Yamato devait se concentrer sur sa tâche en permanence, ne prenant que le temps de se reposer, et n'était donc pas vraiment en contact avec beaucoup de personnes.

- Non, pourquoi ? Le conseil veut encore lui faire quelque chose? demanda Yamato, intrigué en se tournant vers Izuma.

-Et bien...on entend dire que Naruto serait le fils du Yondaïme Hokage. Entre sa cape, la ressemblance physique et les techniques, plusieurs sont prêts à parier leur prime de mission sur ça. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi le Yondaïme aurait enfermé ce monstre dans le corps de son propre fils?

L'appellation "monstre" n'était qu'un des surnoms donnés au Kyubi par les villageois. Bien que le fait que Naruto soit son gardien, le secret avait perduré jusqu'au combat contre Pain. Mais la transformation de l'ancien Genin avait révélé son plus sombre secret à tout ceux qui ne le savaient pas encore. Cela avait déclenché une vive polémique durant les quelques minutes où les deux combattants avaient quitté le cratère, vite étouffée par sa victoire. Certaines personnes voulaient tout simplement le bannir, chose totalement impensable désormais. De plus, cette rumeur devait sûrement gêner ces mêmes personnes, pensait Yamato. Le Yondaïme était l'Hokage le plus estimé parmi les cinq, et celui qui avait la plus grande influence encore aujourd'hui. Après la troisième guerre ninja, gagnée après une bataille où il s'était élevé à un niveau monstrueux, Minato Namikaze avait vaincu le démon renard, l'enfermant dans le corps de Naruto. Et celui-ci n'avait de cesse de grandir et de changer pour se rapprocher de l'image de son supposé père, tout en bâtissant sa propre légende.

- Et bien je ne sais pas si cette rumeur est vraie, mais si cela se vérifie, beaucoup s'en voudront. Le Yondaïme voulait que Naruto soit vu comme un héros protecteur de Konoha en retenant le Kyubi et tous l'ont rejeté. S'il s'avère qu'ils ont rejeté le fils de leur sauveur, la honte s'abattra directement sur eux, bien que je ne pense pas que Naruto leur ferait quelque chose. Bon, maintenant que cette partie de la forêt est terminé, il faudrait qu'on continue. Allons-y Izuma-san.

Un peu plus loin, dans la partie du village reconstruite, plusieurs personnes se réunissaient dans une salle circulaire. Plongée dans le noir, la salle s'éclaira lorsqu'une femme d'une vingtaine d'années entra, habillé d'un haori vert. Des couettes blondes, un losange violet sur le front, la Godaïme Hokage, Tsunade, venait d'arriver dans la salle du conseil. S'asseyant, elle parcourut la salle du regard, inspectant chacune des personnes présentes dans la salle.

Après la destruction du village, seule une poignée de ninjas avait pris le commandement et les décisions en ce temps de crise. L'Hokage avait donc pris sous ses ordres directs Shikaku et Shikamaru Nara, les deux plus grands stratèges du village, Shizune, son assistante depuis plusieurs années, et Yamanaka Inoïchi. Ces cinq personnes avaient établi un plan pour les prochaines semaines dans le village, afin de le reconstruire et le fortifier pour éviter de gros problèmes. La décision de camoufler le village sous une grande forêt était une de leurs initiatives.

- Bonjour à tous. Cette session du conseil est déclarée ouverte.

Dans la salle sombre, plusieurs des personnes les plus importantes du village étaient réunies. Hiashi Hyûga, chef du clan possesseur du Byakugan, l'unique Dojutsu du village qui permettait l'utilisation d'un style de combat très particulier. Shikaku Nara, premier stratège de Konoha et chef de son clan, avant que son fils Shikmaru ne reprenne ces deux fonctions. Choza Akimichi, représentant d'un clan qui pouvait décupler la taille de ses membres, et meilleurs cuisiniers. Inoïchi Yamanaka, un des chefs de la section interrogatoire du village, et membre du clan spécialiste des techniques touchants à l'esprit. La place dédiée au chef du clan Aburame était vide, les membres de ce clan étaient partis chercher des nouveaux insectes à intégrer à l'écosystème de Konoha après la destruction de la foret. Le dernier siège de ce côté de la table était occupé par Tsume Inuzuka, la chef d'un clan s'alliant avec leurs chiens pour combattre.

De l'autre côté de la table, trois ninjas assez âgés étaient en place, prêts à participer à ce nouveau conseil. Ils formaient le conseil des anciens de Konoha. Le premier Danzo Shimura, était un ancien concurrent au poste de Sandaïme Hokage contre Hiruzen Sarutobi. Depuis son échec à l'obtention de ce poste, Danzo occupait une place dans l'ombre en tant que dirigeant d'une organisation secrète dans Konoha, la section Racine. Cette partie du village était inconnue de tous mais acceptait les pires missions imaginables pour sauvegarder le village. Le vieil homme, bien que son attitude soit discutable, ne souhaitait qu'une seule et unique chose : protéger et faire grandir son village, quel qu'en soit le prix.

La deuxième était Koharu Utatane. Membre de l'équipe du Sandaïme lorsqu'ils étaient Genins, elle avait été placée au rang de conseillère du conseil par ce dernier, tout comme le dernier membre de l'équipe, Homura Mitokado.

Ainsi réunies, toutes ces personnes formaient le centre de décision du pouvoir militaire de Konona, la partie civile n'ayant besoin que de peu de réunions.

Se levant de son siège, Shikaku déroula le parchemin qu'il avait emporté avec lui, et après que tous se soient tus, commença à parler :

- Plusieurs points sont à l'ordre du jour. Tout d'abord la situation du village, l'état de nos forces, notre position envers Uchiwa Sasuke, désormais déserteur de rang S, et une information marquée d'un sceau du secret de rang S concernant Uzumaki Naruto, actuel Jounin de Konoha.

Le dernier point interloqua la plupart des membres de la salle mis à part Tsunade elle-même, ainsi que Danzo. Cela fit réagir le pigeon légendaire, qui devina que le chef de la Racine devait déjà être au courant du contenu de cette information.

** Comme d'habitude, Danzo aura été fouiner dans chaque plus petit secret...sans laisser de trâce concernant les siens.**

Depuis son investiture au rang d'Hokage, Tsunade se méfiait particulièrement des membres les plus âgés du conseil. De part son âge et leurs liens, le Sandaïme avait laissé bien trop longtemps ces trois membres agir à leur guise. L'actuel Hokage s'en était rendu compte en fouillant les archives secrètes du village, qui faisait mention d'une mission orchestrée par eux. Mais aucun détail concernant cette mission, juste une annotation concernant la date qui correspondait au massacre des Uchiwa, ce qui l'avait interloqué. N'étant pas présente au village à cette époque, la dernière des Sannins ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il s'était passé, mais une enquête était toujours en cours malgré la mort d'un des deux derniers Uchiwa. Le dernier lui posant encore bien des nouveaux problèmes.

- Selon nos estimations, le nouveau plan de couverture du village est une franche réussite. Le ninja dénommé Yamato, grâce à son habilité pour le Mokuton, a permis de reboiser entièrement la zone, et le village est devenu indétectable. Caché dans cette forêt, aucun ennemi ne connaissant notre position exacte ne pourra nous attaquer. Et dans l'éventualité où quelqu'un la connaisse, la forêt à la place du village laissera plutôt penser à une destruction totale de Konoha. Hiashi-san, avez-vous eu le rapport de l'équipe de Hyûga que nous vous avons demandé d'envoyer?

La veille, la cellule de crise de l'Hokage avait décidé d'envoyer quelques membres du clan Hyûga autour du village, afin de prévenir d'éventuels mouvements. De plus, leur capacité de perception permettrait également d'évaluer leur nouveau camouflage. L'interlocuteur de Shikaku se leva donc à son tour pour répondre:

- Oui, tous les membres du clan sont rentrés un peu plus tôt. Il n'y a aucun mouvement à l'intérieur de nos terres. Soit aucun de nos ennemis n'a eu vent de la destruction du village, soit ils sont trop occupés avec la menace de l'Akatsuki qui a frappé d'autres cibles comme le village de Suna.

En ce qui concerne la détection du village, elle est quasiment impossible. Les sceaux qui ont été placés dans la forêt créent un genjutsu indécelable sans notre Byakugan, même si cela reste difficile avec notre Dojutsu. Donc la tactique que nous utilisons pour nous camoufler semble parfaite.

Après un concert de murmures enthousiastes, Hiashi se rassit pour que Shikaku, un léger sourire aux lèvres, reprit la parole.

- Très bien, merci Hiashi-san. Concernant l'état des forces du village, après un recensement complet, cinq Jounins sont décédés lors de l'attaque. Ils étaient postés au point de surveillance par lequel l'ennemi est arrivé. Malheureusement, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. La bonne nouvelle est qu'à part ces cinq malheureux, tous les membres du village sont vivants grâce à Uzumaki-san.

Après le rapport de Naruto après l'attaque de Pain, il avait été établi que tous les morts durant la bataille avaient ressuscité au moment exact durant lequel Nagato avait utilisé sa technique de résurrection. Après explication complète de son histoire, tout le monde comprit que le Genin avait convaincu l'ennemi de réparer ses torts avant de mourir, ce qu'il avait alors fait. Konoha avait donc pu s'en sortir avec des pertes minimes, surtout en considérant la destruction complète du village.

- Nous devons désormais maintenant décider du cas Uchiwa Sasuke. Ce jeune...

Shikaku interrompit sa phrase en voyant qu'un des anciens, Homura s'était levé pour prendre la parole. Celle-ci ayant toujours eu une nette préférence pour l'héritier des Uchiwa, et un grand mépris envers le Jinchuriki de Konoha.

- Je propose l'abandon complet des les charges envers Sasuke Uchiwa. Après tout, il nous a débarrassé d'une importante menace en la personne d'Uchiwa Itachi, déserteur de rang S. De plus, en attaquant le Jinchuriki de Kumo, il a affaibli leur village et nous met à l'abri d'une attaque.

Un grand silence s'ensuivit tandis qu'une vague d'ondes meurtrières se fit sentir dans toute la salle. Après quelques secondes, chacun se tourna vers la source de cette énergie : Tsunade. Celle-ci semblait complètement furieuse devant les paroles de Homaru. Le dégagement de chakra avait repoussé la table de quelques centimètres tandis que la blonde semblait se retenir à grande peine de donner un de ses coups de poings phénoménaux.

- Vous qui proposiez de bannir Naruto pour avoir utilisé le pouvoir de Kyubi pour nous sauver...Vous voulez gracier un déserteur qui s'est allié avec Orochimaru, et qui a attaqué un des porteurs de Bijuu pour le compte de l'Akatsuki? Organisation qui je le rappelle vient de détruire notre village?

Après l'annonce de la mort d'Itachi Uchiwa, l'ensemble du village de Konoha avait cru au retour du dernier membre de ce clan maudit. En effet, le jeune homme n'aurait vraisemblablement aucune raison de ne pas revenir, tant qu'il ne connaissait pas la vérité normalement connue par seulement trois personnes toujours vivantes, nulles autres que les trois anciens du conseil. Mais visiblement, le jeune Uchiwa n'avait aucun projet de retour dans son village natal, et avait décidé d'agir pour le compte de l'Akatsuki, et était donc devenu logiquement un ennemi de Konoha.

- Ce n'est pas du tout pareil. Sasuke Uchiwa n'a en aucun cas utilisé un pouvoir qui aurait pu tuer l'ensemble des habitants de Konoha. Et surtout, son patrimoine génétique avec le Sharingan nous permettrait de récupérer notre suprématie militaire dans quelques années en utilisant l'acte de restauration

Un immense craquement interrompit l'ancienne, provenant du choc du doigt de Tsunade sur la table, qui se fendit net et tomba au sol, tétanisant alors Homaru par l'envie meurtrière dégagée par la princesse des limaces. Une veine se dessinait sur la tempe de cette dernière, tandis qu'elle s'était levée pour se dresser de toute sa hauteur. Et de par bien des façons, Tsunade Senju pouvait se révéler terrifiante. Surtout quand on touchait à son petit-fils d'adoption.

- Est-ce que vous espérez sincèrement convaincre quelqu'un qu'en attaquant un des ninjas du village de Kumo, Sasuke Uchiwa est resté fidèle au village de Konoha alors qu'il s'est allié avec l'Akatsuki? Ne me prendriez-vous pas pour une demeurée, Koharu-san? Concernant l'acte de restauration des clans, c'est hors de question dans ce cas présent!

Dans le cas présent? Shikaku avait bien noté ce petit rajout de la part de Tsunade. Visiblement, il semblait y avoir une autre personne qui pouvait bénéficier de l'acte de restauration des clans. Mais qui? Chacun des clans comprenait de multiples héritiers potentiels, et aucun des ninjas de haut niveau ne venait d'un clan disparu de Konoha, à moins que.,,

- Je propose l'élimination pure et simple de Sasuke Uchiwa à vue. L'attaque d'un Jinchuriki équivaut à une tentative de détruire la balance des pouvoirs des cinq nations, et donc susceptible d'engendrer une guerre. Si l'Uchiwa n'est pas classé comme menace nuisible, Kumo ou tout autre nation pourraient juger que ce sale gamin travaille à nos ordres en vue d'une guerre, et préférera attaquer en premier, ce qui nous serait extrêmement préjudiciable, comme toute nouvelle guerre.

Danzo Shimura avait parlé. Et comme à son habitude, son point de vue était expéditif. Et lui apportait de grands avantages. Effectivement, si l'Uchiwa, comme il le pensait, avait découvert la vérité à propos du massacre, il tenterait d'attaquer Danzo un jour ou l'autre. L'éliminer maintenant serait une façon de se mettre à l'abri, et ne pas trop vite déployer des techniques secrètes et oubliées. Les pouvoirs des Uchiwa pouvaient être dangereux, il savait de quoi il parlait. Et cette solution disposait d'un autre avantage : retirer toute implication de Konoha dans l'attaque sur le Jinchuriki de Hachibi. Même si le vieil homme souhaitait la suprématie de Konoha, il savait bien qu'une guerre directe entre Kumo et Konoha les affaiblirait. L'Uchiwa semblait hors de contrôle, il valait mieux s'en débarrasser pour préserver le village. Et toutes les personnes autour de cette table, mis à part Homura, semblaient trahies par le borgne.

Tsunade elle-même sembla étudier les options, et visiblement, celle-ci était la meilleure pour le village, d'autant plus après que Naruto ait lui-même annoncé que Sasuke avait largement dépassé les bornes, et qu'il ne souhaitait plus passer son temps à le sauver : l'attaque de Pain avait eu un effet positif sur le jeune ninja, il avait bel et bien changé.

La blonde se leva et d'une voix forte demanda :

- J'approuve cette mention. Passons aux votes. Que ceux qui sont contre cette mesure se manifestent.

Seule Homura et Koharu levèrent leur main tout en commençant à défendre leur point de vue de façon inintelligible, ce qui força Danzo à les interrompre à la place du meneur des débats.

- Homura, Koharu! Soignez dignes de votre poste au conseil, et ne laissez pas vos misérables sentiments envers ce misérable gamin brouiller votre vision. Vous qui avez été conseillers à l'époque d'or du village, alors que sa politique n'était pas celle qu'il lui fallait, vous devriez savoir qu'il est temps de durcir nos décisions! Vous savez pourquoi!

Cette intervention de Danzo étonna de nombreuses personnes dans la salle, autant Tsunade, qui s'étonnait de trouver un allié de poids dans ce cas de figure, que Homura, qui ne trouvait rien à répondre à cela. Shikaku, lui aussi, était étonné par la motivation de Danzo, qui aurait pu vouloir se rallier à ses anciens camarades pour utiliser l'Uchiwa dans le futur. Mais le vieil homme préférait la sauvegarde du village plutôt que son intérêt personnel, ce qui le faisait redescendre dans la catégorie des personnes à surveiller. Le chef des ombres se leva donc et proclama:

- La motion est adoptée. Uchiwa Sasuke sera inscrit dans le bingo-book au rang S, tuable à signalement sera transmis aux autres pays, avec la demande de restitution du corps après la mort. La lignée des Uchiwa s'éteindra avec lui, ainsi que le Dojutsu Sharingan, qui disparaîtra avec Hatake Kakashi et Uchiwa Sasuke.

C'était fait. Danzo était soulagé, il serait bientôt débarrassé de la principale menace qui pesait sur sa place à Konoha. Et il était désormais pris réellement en sérieux dans les sessions du conseil. De plus, personne ne l'avait vu empêcher la grenouille messagère d'aller chercher le jeune Naruto, donc il n'y avait plus aucune menace portant sur lui.

Après avoir réalisé que la décision était finalement prise et qu'ils ne pourraient rien y changer, ils reprirent place sur leur sièges, pour assister à la suite de leur réunion.

- Bien, désormais le dernier point est donc une discussion à propos d'un secret placé sous sceau de rang S à propos d'Uzumaki Naruto, secret uniquement connu par Hokage-Sama, Senju -Sama, si vous voulez bien?

Tout en finissant sa phrase, le Nara se remit assis pour rendre la parole à la Sannin, qui se leva pour s'adresser au conseil.

- Merci, Shikaku-san. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le sceau du secret considérant le sort de Kyubi après la bataille contre le Yondaïme a été brisé suite aux derniers événements. Mais ce que personne ne savait, mis à part le Sandaïme Hokage et moi-même, est qu'il existait deux sceaux concernant Uzumaki Naruto. Et, au vu de sa nouvelle situation, les conditions pour briser ce sceau ont été réunies. Naruto n'est pas réellement un orphelin de parents inconnus. Sa mère se nomme Uzumaki Kushina, précédente Jinchuriki de Kyubi, venue de Uzu no Kuni avant leur destruction.

Les quelques secondes de silence que laissa Tsunade dans son discours laissèrent au Nara et à certains autres le temps de réfléchir. Kushina Uzumaki avait été connue au sein du village : beaucoup de Jounins actuels avaient dû travailler avec elle à l'époque. Le fait qu'elle abritait Kyubi n'avait été révélé que pour mieux faire comprendre dans quelles circonstances l'attaque avait eu lieu. Les sceaux contenants des entités massives de chakra se fragilisaient fortement lors de l'accouchement, celui-ci avait du céder lors de la naissance de Naruto.

Mais surtout, la révélation concernant la mère de Naruto apportait celle concernant son père.

- Et son père n'est autre que Minato Namikaze : le Yondaïme Hokage ! Le Yondaïme a choisi son fils comme réceptacle pour le démon à neuf queues. Jiraya connaissait aussi ce secret, et a voulu aider Naruto à se reprocher de son père. D'ailleurs, notre nouveau Jounin est au courant de son ascendance, et pourra bientôt récupérer son nom ainsi que son héritage ! Il est actuellement sous la tutelle de Hatake Kakashi et apprend les techniques de son père, et de son clan.

Pour finir, comme nous parlions tout à l'heure de l'acte de restauration des clans, je souhaite faire voter cette mention pour le clan Namikaze-Uzumaki, avec pour dernier représentant Namikaze Naruto, Jounin de Konoha et nouveau Gama-Sennin !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous.

Je sais que vous aimez l'histoire(du moins par les quelques reviews que j'ai eu), et jevous en remercie!

Je souhaitais juste vous prévenir que l'histoire n'était pas du tout abandonné, mais que je vais la réecrire pour la publier dans une autre histoire.  
Je suis encore en train de reprendre correctement tout ce que j'ai déjà fait pour en faire ce que je souhaite vraiment, et je pense que le premier chapitre de cette histoire sera republié d'ici fin février, voir même avant.

Lorsque ce sera fait, je ferais une dernière update de cette histoire pour vous donner le lien de la nouvelle.

En espérant que vous me suivrez tous!

Bonne journée et merci à vous!


End file.
